


Anxious

by metamorcy



Series: Different [2]
Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Night Walk', After the meeting with Fugue, Frederic's thoughts continues to drift to the swordsmen as if haunted. He wants to see the man once more. FuguexFrederic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxious

Frederic sighed, he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. No matter how much he tried to prevent his thoughts from drifting to his enemy, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to see _him_ again.

Fugue.

His enemy.

Count Waltz's soldier.

He could still remember that night clearly and especially the kiss on his hand as if it had just happened yesterday. Frederic colored at the memory, glancing down at his hand, and rubbed the spot carefully.

No one in the group had found out about the incident and he planned on keeping it that way. He wasn't certain on how they would react if they did and he'd rather not find out. It was just something he'd like to keep a secret.

At the moment, they were coming back from Aria Temple with Falsetto returning to their party and had learned a little bit about astras. Today wasn't that bad and the place he was in, Baroque was a beautiful place. He liked the coldness of the country and the wonderful view it had. The snow that fell from all around was a pure white color and it covered the land in a soft blanket. This place seemed to remind him a lot of his home, of Poland.

"Alright, we should start heading back to the castle now, Prince Crescendo should have already decided by now." Jazz, becoming the leader of the group, spoke, leading them through the forest. It didn't take long before they entered the entrance of the city, passing under a building.

Frederic didn't say anything during the trip back and followed along from behind, pulling his hat downward. He looked over the city, studying the structures, memorized by the colors it exhibited. He could see children running around in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, or making snowmen. A small smile appeared on his lips at the sight. His ears could pick up the voices from his friends, all of them talking to each other about something. The composer listened in for a moment before stopping, not wanting to ruin the privacy of their conversation and continued walking. It took the group a while to get through the city since it was so large but Frederic didn't mind, he loved passing through every time. However, this city was far too crowded for his tastes.

Reaching up to his hat, he took it off for a moment to dust off some of the snow that had collected at the top and rims. When he put it back on his head, he did the same thing to his shoulders.

A couple of those that saw him followed his actions, reminded to take off the extra weight on their clothes before it got too heavy or soak through (its snow remember).

'I wonder how Fugue is doing…' Frederic thought to himself. 'He's probably still in Agogo Forest, searching for those glowing agogos.'

He had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone coming up to him.

"Frederic?" Viola called out, quickening her pace so she could walk side by side with the composer. However, the older man didn't hear her and continued on. The archer called out again, this time patting the man on the shoulder. "Frederic?"

This snapped the composer out of his daze. "Huh?" He blinked for a few seconds before turning to Viola. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't hear you at all."

"Really now?" The female placed her hands on her hips, staring at Frederic. "You know, these past few days I've noticed that you've been daydreaming a lot."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Frederic blinked again, this time in surprise. He couldn't help but wonder if the others have perceived his detachment as well.

"Seriously? You haven't noticed? Well, what were you thinking so much about anyway?"

"It's hard to say." He couldn't exactly come out and declare 'I'm thinking about an enemy that tried to kill us twice before and had kissed my hand a couple days ago. I am wondering on how he is doing right now. I'm worried.' Frederic decided to keep his mouth shut on that.

"Oh?" Viola crossed her arms, giving the other a stare. But before she got any further into the discussion, a cry came from in front of them. All they had to see was Polka laying on the ground before all things were forgotten, the two running forward in concern. Everyone started gathering around her, helping her up, while trying to calm Allegretto from going into a panic attack. Frederic didn't have any time to think about Fugue during the scare, his thoughts elsewhere. However, the moment they mentioned that they would be heading to Agogo Forest to find this Agogo Queen Mother, he couldn't help but be filled with delight. Though, he made sure that he didn't reveal any of his happiness due to the situation.

Of course, he had questioned on how they were going to be able to get to Agogo Forest so fast, after all, it normally took at least a week to get there and back and by then it might already be too late for Polka. However, that quickly changed when Prince Crescendo gave them the Warp Key.

It was a complete decision with everyone that half of them would stay here to watch Polka while the other half search for the agogo.

Obviously, March and Salsa would go since they knew about the forest better than anyone else. As for the rest of the group, the remaining kids instantly jump at it but it was apparent that they would still need at least one adult to come along (supervise). Immediately, Frederic volunteered, knowing that this might be his only chance. A couple of his group glanced curiously his way when he offered but no one commented on it.

With that, the composer sighed in relief.

As Frederic followed the children into the Warp Room, he hoped with all his heart that he would be able to see Fugue soon.

How true his wish was.

* * *

Frederic stared at the man before him, it had only been chance but he had finally found the person he had wanted to see so badly. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, happy that Fugue was alright this entire time. But the situation they were in…

…wasn't so good.

"Salsa! That agogo that man is harassing, it's the Agogo Queen Mother!" March pointed out to the large agogo that was fluttering around Fugue for no good reason and ran forward in concern.

"Some people never learn, do they?" Salsa spoke next, jogging up to the swordsmen. Her hands were on her hips, looking disapprovingly at the other, while Frederic remained in the back, not sure on how to react.

Fugue, noticing that he had some company, turned to them. His eyes widened for a second when he spotted the familiar navy-blue hair and clothes and would have said something if Frederic hadn't given him a pleading look to remain quiet so the swordsmen continued as if nothing was wrong. "Well, fancy meeting you here? Out for another group picnic, are we?"

Salsa growled, swinging her arm. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't be so arrogant! I got no problem sending a wimp like you packin' a second time around!"

The twin nodded her head in agreement. "You'd be wise to listen to my sister. We will show no mercy to someone who torments the agogos!"

Frederic shook his head and closed his eyes before opening them. He stared at the other for a moment, telling him to play along and it wasn't hard for Fugue to do so as all he had to do was throw a remark at the twins' away. Immediately, the swordsmen got a reaction but he was somewhat surprised when Salsa suddenly started calling him a 'three-eyed freak'. The large sized agogo flew in the air aimlessly, mostly around him, which was getting on his nerves and swatted at the thing.

"Well, we'll have to just see about that now, won't we?" Fugue taunted sometime during the argument. No one has yet drawn out their weapons but it was obvious that the two were dying to do so. Allegretto and Beat remained beside the twins, not exactly sure on what to do.

Frederic right away knew that if something wasn't done soon this might actually turn into a fight and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He had to stop this before something really bad happen, before Fugue got himself killed…

Taking a step forward, he noticed instantly that Fugue's attention turned to him. Giving a small smile, he gave another pleading look, trying to put his words into that, and placed his hand over the one that Fugue had kissed. He mouthed the words 'please leave' and looked slightly nervous, hoping that the other got the message.

For a moment, Fugue sneered hatefully, clenching his fingers into the palms and rubbed his right foot into the ground. He knew exactly what the other was asking for, it was so obvious. Still as he looked over the group, he knew he was outnumbered, five to one. Even he had to admit that he couldn't take out so many people at once (and as much as he hated to admit it, he had been defeated by them before). Sighing, he gave into the demand.

"Well, today I must admit is your lucky day. I'm going to be merciful and be on my way. You won't get this next time." He took a step back, trying to find a good route to run for but the problem was that the group was actually blocking the path. This made Fugue growl in frustration.

Salsa snapped. "Hey, you're not getting away, you three-eyed freak!"

Fugue twitched, fisting his hands harder at the insult. Damn the girl was annoying. Taking a deep breath, he managed to calm himself down and start running off and just in time as he dodged a pair of chakrams that came flying at him. He snarled, this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

As tempting as it was to unsheathe his sword and strike, he still had to keep his promise with the composer. He never liked breaking such things, it went against what little code he had. 'Damn, it's just not my day.'

Frederic could only stare and watch as everything happened. He wanted to help so badly but stopping everyone would instantly throw suspicion onto him right afterwards.

So in the end, all he could do was give hopeful looks, praying that Fugue would be able to escape this whole mess. Meanwhile, March had jogged over to Fugue's previous spot to grab the agogo during the chaos, holding it closely to her body.

Fugue continued to dodge and finally ducked behind a tree where a chakram slammed into the trunk soon after. He huffed in irritation and jumped behind another tree to keep himself covered. 'Dammit to hell, the brat is fast!'

Frederic, seeing Fugue's compromising position and his chance to at last help out, finally stepped forward. "Salsa, just let him go. There's no need to go after him when he's trying to get away." Placing a hand onto the girl's right shoulder, he prevented her from throwing her weapons again.

"But he-"

"I know but I think you'll just have to let this one go. We have more important things to worry about. We need to get back to Polka right now." Frederic knew that what he was saying was right, they _did_ have better things to do. And as much as he wanted to stay and talk to Fugue for a few moments, he couldn't allow himself to be left behind.

His words seemed to snap everyone out of their dazes and remember what they were _really_ here for. Allegretto and Beat instantly rushed off with March right behind and Salsa gave a growl before following the rest of the group. Frederic, on the other hand, remained behind for a moment, glancing over to where the swordsman was hiding.

"Thank you, Fugue." The composer took a few steps forward, watching the other come out from behind the trees. The swordsmen grumbled for a couple of seconds, folding his arms, and leaned over to the side.

"I just did as I was asked, that's it." Fugue came close enough that he could just reach out and touch the other. "Shouldn't you be going now? You're little group will come back for you at any moment."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but I just wanted to make sure if everything was okay. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Hell no, who do you take me for?" The dark-colored eyes narrowed dangerously, his pride wounded slightly with that.

Frederic just laughed when he saw the expression, not feeling threatened the least. "That's good to hear. Well then, I better get going. I hope…that we'll see each other again."

This made Fugue roll his eyes and unfold his arms to place a hand on his hip, opposite side of his katana. "At the rate we keep bumping into each other, there's no need to hope. Now get going." He forced Frederic to spin around and shoved him forward. "Go, idiot."

The composer could only laugh in response, nodding his head. He ran forward and gave a small wave at the other before rushing off, trying to catch up with the rest of the team. He wished he could have stayed with Fugue just a little bit longer.

* * *

Time skip…

It was over, everything was finally over.

Count Waltz was dead.

And he had finally found where he truly belonged.

Here in this world that no longer seemed like a dream but reality.

And for some odd reason, it was fine with him. Days passed since the incident and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Polka went back home to her village while Allegretto and Beat went to their city but he was certain that they would visit each other often since they lived so close. The members of Andantino went back home and to their base, Viola and the twins doing the same. However, Frederic didn't have a place to call home. He never had one in the first place.

So he stayed wherever he could, sometimes at a friend's house and other times at an inn or even outside when he got low on money.

Still, Frederic had to admit that he really wanted a place to call his own, a place to stay at, but that never happened. And in the end, he honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

Eventually, he wandered into Agogo Forest and went around in a daze, not thinking entirely straight, completely unaware of his surroundings.

And maybe if he hadn't been so deep in thought, he would have noticed the monster that was sneaking up behind him.

When Frederic finally realized about the coming presence, it was already too late. By then the monster had leaped for him and Frederic had no time to reach for his baton to defend himself. His eyes could only glance over the sharp claws before closing them, bracing for the pain that was to come.

Slash!

A few seconds pass but nothing happened and Frederic slowly opened his eyes, hearing a loud thump before him. He stared at the bloody corpse before him, the monster dead on the ground. Gradually, his eyes drifted upward towards the only other standing person in the area, katana covered in blond.

"You really are a fucking idiot!" A voice called out.

Frederic stared, eyes wide in shock, recognizing the figure. "Fugue…"

"Who the hell do you think it is?" The swordsmen stomped forward, glaring at the composer accusingly. "You're lucky I was nearby when I saw you. What the fuck were you thinking?"

The composer didn't reply and stared at the ground quietly before looking back up. A lot of things were rushing through his head and as he sorted through them, he took a step forward and smiled. "Thank you, Fugue."

The younger man suddenly blushed at the expression, clearly not expecting it. "W-What… No, it's okay." Fugue sheathed his blade after flicking to get rid of the blood and then folded his arms, looking away from the other. "Well, why were you wondering around in such a daze anyway? And shouldn't you be with those friends of yours?"

At this, Frederic went silent.

The swordsmen raised an eyebrow, going closer. "Well?"

"I… Well… Everyone went back home and I was thinking about something."

"What about?"

"That I don't really have a place to call home."

Fugue raised the other eyebrow and brought up a hand to rub the bottom of his chin. "Oh? Hmmm…"

Sighing, Frederic shuffled his feet slightly and decided to change the topic. "Are you…aware about Count Waltz?"

A huff escaped the younger man's lips and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do. The whole damn country went to hell in the panic. It wasn't hard to notice and find out. Count Waltz is dead along with his second command and Baroque has taken over to keep the peace. There was some resistance to Baroque, however, it didn't last long."

"Are you…upset about the whole thing?"

Fugue shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine with me. It was obvious from the very beginning that one side would have to lose. It was either Forte or Baroque." He placed an arm on his hip and leaned to the side. "But now that Baroque has won, I can't exactly return back to Forte Castle anymore. I would be captured upon sight and then either imprisoned or killed. And I like living thank you very much."

"Then…" Frederic stared, blinking his eyes. "Then you're like me right? Without a home, nowhere to belong."

"I guess you could say that since I can't return to Forte Castle. The only place I could hide at was here…" The swordsmen suddenly paused as if remembering something. "I _do_ have another house in the city of Adagio, though I haven't been there for a while."

The composer tilted his head at that, he didn't recognize the name. "Where's that? I've never heard of that city before." Frederic knew that the traveling he had done with his friends had taken him to so many places but he knew there were still some out there he was missing.

"Adagio is along the borders of Forte and Baroque but further up north. Both countries ignore the place since it really isn't popular but plenty of people live there. Its snows there often and no one knows, but me and now you, that I have a place up there."

Frederic tilted his head and flicked his hat back. "That wouldn't be your hometown, would it?"

"Nope. Don't really have one. I just like it there." The swordsmen ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "Well if you like, you can stay with me, I was actually thinking of heading back soon." He turned away, taking a glance at the monster on the ground and went towards it. His boot kicked the corpse without care.

There was a silence between the two before Frederic started moving. He went around the younger man (ignoring the body), watching the expression before peering straight into the dark-colored eyes. He couldn't help but stare, curiosity showing through. "Do you really mean that? That I can stay with you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

With that one sentence, the composer lighted up happily and without meaning too, reached out to give the swordsmen a hug. Immediately, Fugue blushed bright red, tensing up at the contact before easing slightly. He remained as still as possible, not sure on how to react. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had ever gotten this close to him.

Frederic, when he realized what he had done, instantly pulled back, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Ah… Sorry about that. I just reacted."

"N-No, it's…okay." The younger man tried to keep calm and his cheeks from exploding, if that was even possible. He took a deep breath and scratched the side of his face, his eyes trailing all over the area except at the other. "W-Well, come on, I can start leading you to my home. It's going to take a while to get there though, that is, unless you have somewhere to go to first?"

Instantly, the composer shook his head, he honestly had nowhere to go.

"Alright, that's good. Well, Adagio is this way, its pass Forte Castle." Walking forward, he noticed the older man's expression and chuckled at it, placing a hand up to his mouth. Frederic was still red in the face and Fugue had to admit (mentally) that it looked kinda cute, wanting nothing more than to jump the other. Over time, after he had meet Frederic, he couldn't help but get drawn to the other. It was as if he was addicted or something and the problem was that he didn't care. He wanted to get closer…much closer then he realized and he only hoped that Frederic wouldn't mind and even accept it.

"W-What?" Noticing the stare he was getting, Frederic spoke, questioning the other with the tint on his cheeks going down.

Fugue just closed his eyes and smiled, not a sadistic one, but a real soft smile, one that could very well make him appear normal and…handsome. "Nothing."

"Well, it can't be just nothing, not when you're looking like that." Frederic chuckled, liking the expression he was seeing. For a moment, he felt his stomach flutter but shook it off, thinking that it was just his nerves.

"I assure you, it's nothing."

Not believing the younger man, Frederic couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "I highly doubt it."

Suddenly, a mischievous smirk fell onto Fugue's lips. It was obvious even to the composer that he was planning something. "Well then, how about this? When we get to my place, I'll show you that 'nothing'."

Not entirely sure on what was going on, Frederic could only answer. "Really?"

"Yep, but that is, if you can last that long."

Frederic just smiled, tilting his head. "I can. I can hold my own very well in battle with or without help."

Grinning dangerously at the confession, Fugue chuckled, knowing that Frederic hadn't gotten what he had meant. "Oh, we'll see. You might change your mind later on." He went further, putting some distance between the two. All a while, Frederic could only tilt his head further in confusion, not really getting it.

Poor guy…

* * *

"Well, here it is. My little home." The swordsmen pointed to a house just on the outskirts of the city. It blended in with the rest of the others in the neighborhood but the place itself wasn't as crowded as Baroque or Ritardando. There was plenty of space between each building with the land covered in an inch or two of snow. It was a very beautiful place and there weren't as many people wondering around the place. No one paid any attention to the two, not even bothering on looking their way. The house itself was very simple, a large one story, and it only had a couple of windows.

"It looks really nice… I like it." Smiling softly, Frederic took a couple of steps forward, pulling his coat closer to his body. He shivered a little at the weather, dusting snow off his shoulders and hat. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned towards the other with a smirk. "Now, if I remember correctly, you said that you'd tell me what you were thinking about in Agogo Forest."

"Oh, that…" Fugue rubbed his chin, not expecting that question so soon. He went deep into thought, trying to figure out how to explain and yet avoid the whole thing. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well…"

Fugue stared and then finally sighed. Well, he did promise that so there was no choice and he never did like taking back his words. Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and cupped Frederic's chin, lifting it up, and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the composer's, taking in the surprised expression and everything. At the closeness, he could even see the fluttering of the eyelashes and the faint scent of lavender.

To ensure no escape from Frederic' side, Fugue kept his hands there on the face, pressing their lips closer, deepening the kiss. And a smile appeared on him when he felt Frederic calm down and hesitatingly part his lips to return it. Fugue wasted no time in attacking the open mouth, slipping his tongue in and mapping out the insides. A soft moan came from the other in response, kissing back with as much ferocity as Fugue did.

Gradually, a pale hand from the composer rose up to grip the jacket in front, hanging onto it for dear life. His eyes were closed shut, taking in everything and finally, it stopped when they pulled away. Frederic took deep breaths of air, his face bright red.

Fugue, on the other hand, was licking his lips, looking like a predator, who was staring directly at his prey. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Frederic's left ear and whispered. "Let's continue this inside, shall we?"

Frederic could only nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Adagio = play very slowly
> 
> Done, hope you all loved the sequel!


End file.
